1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and particularly to a fan duct for guiding airflow to cool memory cards of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronics technology, components of electronic devices, such as memory cards, generate much heat. The heat needs to be dissipated immediately to ensure the continued proper functioning of the electronic device. Generally, a cooling fan is provided to generate airflow, and a fan duct is provided to guide the airflow. However, a gap often exists between the electronic component and the fan duct. The gap provides a relatively low flow resistance, and a portion of the airflow may be diverted through the gap. As a result, the cooling efficiency of the cooling fan is reduced.
What is needed, therefore, is a fan duct which can overcome the limitations described.